ODST Of Skyrim
by Rookie117
Summary: After a horrible drop. Private Connor 'Ranger' Rodgers finds himself in a land that is quite different than what he used too. but he will try his hardest to fight for a way back home. "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A DRAGON! AND WHY DID IT CALL ME DOVAHKIIN!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Falling from the divines

Private Connor 'Ranger' Rodgers sat on a bench. His polarized helmet sitting next to him. On his lap was a large sniper rifle constructed by the UNSC. In his right hand he held an empty magazine for said rifle while the other held bullets that he was placing into it. Around his waist was his UNSC SMG and standard issue pistol. A small knife holster was on his chest with a knife inside it. Under the bench was his standard issue backpack.

As he placed the last round into the mag he sighed and placed it on his lap. He then reached behind his armour at his neck and pulled out his dog tags. He looked at the UNSC logo on them and sighed yet again. He had been at war with the covenant for 5 years now. Many called him a veteran. But he didn't think that about himself. All he saw was a man of war; a man ready to go into combat for the good of not his friends and family, but his species.

The door at the end of the hall opened and he looked to see 4 other UNSC soldiers in his squad walking along towards. "Hey Ranger, we got to drop in 5. So hurry to your pod." One said as they all walked up to the wall behind him. On the wall were large pod like devises that the UNSC used to drop troops into combat from low orbit. Connor sighed and slammed the sniper clip into the rifle. As he stood up one of his comrades, a girl by the name of Emma put her left hand on his shoulder.

"I got a spare. Take it and make sure to kill some elites with it if you need to." She said as Connor looked down at her right hand to see her holding a cylinder type device in it. He took it from her hand and looked at it in his hand. He smiled and turned back to Emma and nodded his thanks. She smiled and walked over to her pod. He leaned under the bench and picked up his backpack and swung it on his back. He placed the cylinder shaped device on his waist next to his pistol and heaved the rifle into his hands. With one hand he reached down towards the bench and picked up his helmet. He raised it to his head and put it on.

As he did this the helmets HUD booted up to show his ammo count and grenade count. He smiled again when he saw he was at full ammo. He quickly walked around the back of the bench he had been sitting on and walked up to one of the pods. The pod had a small metal seat inside it.

Connor placed himself down on the seat and leaned back as the pod door closed. He sighed yet again as video feeds came up of his fellow's soldier's faces. All covered up by the same helmets that Connor was wearing. Suddenly the pod began to shake as it began to hear a beep.

'5…4…3…2…1…' Connor thought. As it hit one Connor breathed in a heavy breath. '0'

BOOM

Connor felt a large pressure on him as he and his pod began to fall towards the planet. As the pods windows depolarized he saw hundreds of the same type of pod falling towards the ground. He watched as green and blue balls of light flew upwards towards them. He watched as one hit a pod and it exploded into pieces at it was melted. 'Damn…' he watched as covenant fighters, Banshees, flew past firing into the pods. He looked outside to see one of the banshees wings clip a pod, sending the banshee going out of control… and right towards him. Connor braced as the banshee flew into his pod and then white light consumed him.

CRASH

Connor opened his eyes. He noticed that the screens that showed his teammates were all broken and the windows that were polarized broken and cracked. He breathed heavily as he felt relief that he hand made it to the ground.

HIIIISSSS….BOOM

The pod door exploded, flying forward a few feet. As he stepped out, SMG in hand and ready to kill, he noticed he saw something he didn't expect.

He saw what looked like wooden houses and large stone walls with stone towers dotted in them. But that wasn't what surprised him. It was the fact there were men and women wearing strange clothes. Some wore red armour with that looked like ancient Roman soldiers. While the others wore blue furred armour and clothing. And all staring at him.

"What is that thing?!" One of the Roman looking men shouted. That's when Connor noticed that they had swords and shields. 'Oh crap…'

Suddenly something landed on one of the stone towers next to the weirdly dressed people. And someone shouted something that Connor thought was only in myth.

"Dragon!"

'Bollocks!' Connor thought as he sprinted for his life down a path. Following one of the red coloured dressed men. 'What the fuck have I got myself into?' he skidded to a halt as the dragons tail crushed the man he was following. The dragon stared at him with burning eyes

_"__Dovahkiin…." _It hissed.

"What. The. Fuck." Connor muttered under his helmet as the dragon swung his tail at him. 'Oh crap!' Connor jumped and dived over the tail. Landing in a roll. "I am outta here." He was now sprinting towards what looked like the main building's door as the dragon spewed fire behind him. 'Damn, damn, damn, damn…' Connor repeated in his head.

Connor shoved the door shut and pushed a large wooden cabinet in front of the door. When he finished he sighed as he leaned forward onto the cabinet, his hands making sure he didn't fall over. He gave a small laugh at the fact he was still alive and turned to lean on the cabinet with his back to the door; he closed his eyes as he did it. When he opened it he noticed one of the red armoured people with red hair pointing a sword at him. "Who are you?" the Man asked. Connor just sighed.

"I'm Private Connor 'Ranger' Rodgers. I'm an ODST…"

**AN: So what do you guys think of the first chapter of my new story. this is the first time i've done a Halo/Skyrim crossover and i there wasnt one about a ODST in skyrim so... I hope you all enjoy the first chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape the Keep

"What's an ODST?" the man asked as he kept a sword pointed at Connors neck

"You don't know what an ODST is?" Connor replied 'Where in the UNSC am I?' the man nodded "Fine, I'll tell you what an ODST is when we get out of here. Ok?"

The man stared at him for a few seconds before lowering the sword. "Ok, name's Hadvar." The man turned around and walked forward. Realizing he was in a soldiers barracks. Connor walked up to one of the swords on one of the weapon racks. He shook his head at the thought of using one. He turned back to Hadvar

"We need to leave… now." Connor stated. Hadvar nodded and they went towards the door that leads out of the room. Connor followed, his SMG in his hand.

"Stop." Hadvar said as they began to hear voices. Connor looked around the corner to see some of the blue clothed people standing in there. "Stormcloaks. Let's hope they'll let us past."

'Stormcloaks? What the hell's a Stormcloak?' Connor thought as Hadvar walked out into the open. "It's an imperial! Kill him!" one of them shouted as he unsheathed his battle-axe. Connor sighed and took aim with his SMG. Hadvar watched as the 2 Stormcloaks fell to the floor dead. He turned to see Connor with his weird weapon pointing where the two bodies used to stand.

"What type of magic is that?" Hadvar asked as he stared at Connors SMG

"Wait! Hold on! MAGIC!" Connor was now really confused and slightly scared at the thought of where he was.

"Yes. How don't you know? Your weapon used magic." Hadvar said pointing with his spare hand at Connors weapon.

"No, this is technology." Connor explained. A rumble went out that shook the room and a roar could be heard outside the building. "Time to go."

The group sprinted down a hallway. Killing a few stormcloak soldiers as they went. But now they reached a room that angered Connor. The torture room. When they walked in they found a stormcloak woman being beaten up by the torturer. The torture assistant was trying to make him stop. "Why should i? She's stormcloak trash." The torturer yelled as he kicked the woman in the stomach.

"What are you doing?!" Hadvar yelled as he and Connor entered the room. The torturer assistant quickly looked over to Hadvar and Connor.

"I can't get him to stop!" The assistant said

"And I'm not going to stop. Damn Stormcloaks deserve-"The torturer was cut off as a bullet went through his head and he fell to the floor dead. Hadvar and the assistant turned to see Connor with his gun ready.

"That man was an ass. You never beat a woman up. No matter where there from or who they know." Connor said as he walked up to the woman and kneeled down next to her. "Are you alright? Can you walk?" when the woman looked up at Connor he finally saw her face. She had long black hair and blue eyes. Dirt covered her face.

"Wh…Why did you save me? You're an Imperial?" She asked.

"I'm not one of them. I'm with no one. And I couldn't stand them hurting you." He said. He depolarized his helmets visor to show he was human. Connor turned to look at Hadvar. "Can you help her walk while I cover you two?"

"Why are you helping her?" The assistant asked

"Because I can." The ODST stated. Hadvar walked up and put one of the woman's arms around his neck and helped her to her feet.

"Hey uh…" Hadvar started

"Really… I just told you my. Just call me Ranger." Connor started, quite annoyed at the fact the man he just told his name to couldn't remember it. "What is it?"

"If you can open that cage there are some gold coins in there and some other stuff." Hadvar nodded to the middle cage.

"Don't need it. Let's just go." Connor said as they began on their way to hopefully escaping the keep.

Connor sighed again as he and Hadvar, along with the wounded stormcloak woman, made their way down a small rock tunnel. The torture assistant had died when a stormcloak arrow hit him in the chest. "Hadvar, how much longer?"

"I don't know. Just keep going." Hadvar replied. As they walked they came across a large room with a lot of cobwebs. As Connor took a step in large spiders came down from the ceiling.

'Why did it have to be spiders? Why!' Connor thought as he stepped back into the tunnel as the spiders came closer. "GET BACK!" as the spiders tried to swarm the tunnel entrance Connor sprayed his SMG into them, killing them. Their bodies holding the others off.

"God damn that feels good." Connor said as he stretched. They had just made it outside the tunnel system and were now free. Connor turned to see Hadvar place the stormcloak woman down next to a log. Connor jogged over as she coughed. He noticed she was holding her ribs. "I think you've broken and fractured some of your ribs. We need to get you to a doctor."

"Riverwood's nearby, we can go there. My Uncles the blacksmith. We can get help there." Hadvar explained

"Good now let's get going!" Connor stated as Hadvar picked up the stormcloak woman while Connor switched to his sniper. "I'll keep watch while we move." as they walked along a dirt path towards one made of stone the girl collapsed to the floor. Hadvar placing her gently. Connor ran over to find the girl was coughing more heavily. "Crap. We need to get her there now."

"Why are you even helping her? She's a Stormcloak." Hadvar asked

"Ok! That's it! What's the deal with these Stormcloaks and Imperials! And what the hell's going on between them!"

"You really don't know?" Hadvar asked. Connor shook his head "The Stormcloaks leader murdered the high king and is trying to other throw the empire."

"So this is all about people killing a king and wanting to be free from an empire… That seems a bit over the top."

"It's because the empire are obeying those damn Thalmor!" both the men turned to see the woman was clutching her chest. "They let the Thalmor boss them about and ban the worship of Talos!"

"Who's Talos?" Connor asked

"WHO'S TALOS!" the woman yelled "Talos is one of the great divines! Yet the Thalmor banned his worship!"

"Ok, next question." Connor started "Who are the Thalmor?"

"They are High elves-"Hadvar started before Connor stopped him

"ELVES!" Connor yelled "Ok! That's it! Let's just get moving! I'm done talking!"

"Fine. Let's get moving." Hadvar agreed.

**AN: And here's the end of chapter 2. What will happen to our ODST? Who will he side with? The Stormcloaks? The Imperials? Find out when the story continues.**


End file.
